shadowofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Sauron
'''Sauron', also known as the Dark Lord of Mordor, is an unseen central antagonist in Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor, and the main antagonist and final boss in The Bright Lord Story Pack. He was Morgoth's most powerful lieutenant and the mastermind behind many of his schemes, and the forger of the One Ring. While Sauron lived, he was feared throughout all of Middle-earth, even to the farthest reaches of the world. History He was known as Mairon the Admirable and worked in the forges of the Valar Aüle during the First Age of Middle-earth. He later followed the Dark Lord Morgoth and became his lieutenant in his struggle for dominion over the race of Elves and Men in Beleriand, After sometime he was defeated by Huan The Dog of Valinor and became a Specter. After his master's fall, he hid himself from the will of the Valar. After joining his new master in Middle-earth, Sauron proved to be a devoted and capable servant: "While Morgoth still stood, Sauron did not seek his own supremacy, but worked and schemed for another, desiring the triumph of Melkor whom in the beginning he had adored." After hiding and lying dormant for 500 years, Sauron started to reveal himself during the Second Age. By the year of SA 1000 he had grown powerful enough to establish himself in Mordor in eastern Middle-earth, where he started building the Dark Tower of Barad-dûr close to Mount Doom. Sauron began assembling armies of Uruk, Graugs and other creatures, and started to corrupt the hearts of Men, giving them delusions of wealth and power. In the Second Age, Sauron took on a fair form and used it under the alias "Annatar", or the "Lord of Gifts", to deceive the Elves into creating the Rings of Power. Sauron commanded great armies during this Era, and Sauron became known as the Dark Lord of Mordor, and his fortress was completed. He managed to conquer most of Middle-earth during the War of the Elves and Sauron, but was defeated in SA 1701 by the Numenoreans, Elves of Lindon and Lorien and Dwarves of Khazad-Dum. Sauron then retreated to Mordor to regroup. Toward the end of the Second Age, Ar-Pharazon, King of Numenor captured Sauron and returned him to Numenor. Sauron then corrupted the King and managed to convince him to invade the Undying Lands which led to Numenor being promptly sunk by the Valar. Sauron then retreated back to Mordor and began his preparations. He then sent his armies against the newly founded kingdom of Gondor. Sauron was finally defeated in SA 3440 in the War of the Last Alliance, with Isildur cutting The Ring from Sauron's hand. But he was not vanquished for the One Ring was not destroyed. Instead, it corrupted the king of Gondor, and thereafter the Ring was known as Isildur's Bane. Sauron retreated to the far East, a shadow of his former self. In TA 1000, Sauron grew more powerful and started to rise again, taking the stronghold Dol Goldur in the forest of Mirkwood. He disguised himself as the Necromancer, a dark sorcerer. The Maia Olórin (Gandalf) entered the fortress to investigate the dark presence, after which Sauron fled east to hide his identity. After entering Dol Guldur for a second time in TA 2850, the wizard confirmed that the Necromancer was indeed Sauron. The White Council assembled and permanently drove Sauron from Dol Guldur in TA 2941. He returned to Mordor once again, where he announced his presence in TA 2941, where he started preparing himself against a final war against the free people of Middle-earth. Trivia * Despite being the titular character of The Lord of the Rings, Sauron never directly appears during the events of the trilogy. Nowhere is any explicitly detailed description given of what he looks like, other than in vague terminology. In the film series directed by Peter Jackson, Sauron is depicted in the prologue to Fellowship of the Ring as a giant, wielding a large demonic mace, and wearing a suit of black armor similar to that of Morgoth; the in-game depiction of Sauron, both in flashbacks and near the end, show the same version. * It is speculated that Sauron's soul was residing in the body of the Black Hand since Talion's sacrificial death. Another prevalent theory is that the Black Hand was another of his illusionary forms, alongside that of Annatar, Lord of Gifts. * In order for Sauron to assume his physical form and strength, he must either re-acquire the One Ring, or be merged with the wraith of the ring-maker, Celebrimbor. Gallery SauronFairForm.png|Sauron as Annatar (his fair form) SauronAndCelebrimbor.png|Sauron as Annatar with Celebrimbor Screen Shot 2014-07-27 at 1.09.56 PM.png|Annatar speaking with Celebrimbor Celebrimbor vs Sauron.png|Sauron fighting Celebrimbor Sauron in trailer.png|Sauron standing on slopes of Mount Doom Eye of Sauron in-game.png|The Eye of Sauron in the first trailer of Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor fr:Sauron de:Sauron pt-br:Sauron ru:Саурон es:Sauron Category:Inhabitants Category:Enemies Category:Bosses